Caso Completo
by William Power
Summary: traducción de: Complete Turnabout. Autor: Nenilein. Una mañana, despertando en un cuarto desconocido, Phoenix Wright encuentra un distintivo de fiscal en su poder, con la mayoría de sus aliados de repente actuando hostilmente contra él,¿El descubrirá lo que de verdad hizo que el mundo que conocía, cambiara?
1. Implicaciones desafortunadas

Desperté esta mañana y encontré algo. Algo que no debería estar allí.

Era una mañana que simplemente podría ponerse más y más rara. Estaba dormido y desperté inmediatamente olvidando todo lo que pude haber o no pude haber soñado esa noche, lo cual era bastante normal para mí. Maya una vez me dijo que anotar tus sueños justo después de que despiertas te ayuda a mejorar a recordarlos, pero, para ser honestos, no estoy muy entusiasmado en recordar cada una de mis pesadillas en detalle. Abrí mis ojos y me voltee al lado solo para ver el reloj, lo cual es normal para mí. Eran las 8:07, lo que significa que desperté alrededor de las 8:00, lo cual, también, es normal para mí. Sin embargo, aquí es cuando las cosas se pusieron raras.

Mientras desviaba la mirada del reloj, ya estaba recordando si tenía algo planeado para este día, o si solo lo pasaría viendo la tele y comiendo sopa y hamburguesas con Maya, aburriéndome hasta la muerte. Lo cual es, de hecho, normal para mí. Sin embargo, mis ojos vagaron por la mesa de noche… y allí estaba.

Un distintivo de fiscal.

Un distintivo, pulcramente pulido, brillante y llamativo. Justo como el que Edgeworth tiene. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto que lo tenga puesto, o a ningún otro fiscal. Aunque puedo entender porque. Viéndolo de cerca, esta cosa es horrenda…

El pensamiento que esta vista disparo fue, naturalmente, lo siguiente:

_(¿…Que está haciendo un distintivo de fiscal en mi mesa de noche?)_

Sentado en la cama, la primera cosa que hice fue estirarme y bostezar como siempre, pero para estirar mi mano para agarrar el distintivo, en el que mis ojos estaban puestos, y tomarlo. Me detuve un poco aunque la pregunta acerca de quién le pertenecía este distintivo cruzara mi mente. Pero no me tomo mucho tiempo decidir que, de una o de otra manera, tendría que tomarlo si quería descubrirlo. La primera cosa que note era cuan pesado era comparado con el distintivo de abogado. Pero creo que hubiera adivinado eso, se veía pesado en el primer lugar ya que era un poco más grande y tenía esa pieza de metal cruzado y esa joya y todo lo demás. Examine el diseño más de cerca. Era mucho más… "Agudo e inquietante" que mi distintivo.

_(Inquietante… Edgeworth…)_

Creo que aquí sonreí.

_(Que apropiado.)_

Aun así, podía quitar la idea que esto le pertenece ahora mismo. Edgeworth nunca pierde nada, el era muy pulcro y perfeccionista. Y si lo hiciera, el probablemente se ponga una bolsa de papel encima por la vergüenza.

También podía olvidarme de Franziska Von Karma también. Ella nunca visita mi oficina…

… Allí fue cuando note la segunda cosa extraña, la cual no era posible. De hecho era mucho más llamativo que el distintivo y seriamente me pregunto cómo pude haberlo pasado por alto. Estaba sorprendido… bueno de hecho, mas como "conmocionado", cuando finalmente lo note. Me caí sobre mi cama cuando lo note.

Esta no era mi habitación.

Si, en caso de que te lo preguntes, estoy seguro que a ese punto empecé a sudar frio. ¿Despertar en una habitación desconocida, sin tener idea de cómo llegue aquí? No me gusta lo que esto implica. No creo que nadie le guste lo que implique.

Tratando de hacer memoria de lo que paso antes esa tarde, y fallar, salte de mi no cama y empecé a pensar ideas de cómo salir de aquí, sin ser descubierto por quien sea el que viva aquí. Llegue con un método un tanto tardado de 'de puntillas- alto- escucha- de puntillas- de nuevo' cuando me di cuenta de otro problema:

Tenía puestas mis pijamas. Bueno, al menos si pudiera confiar en el espejo gigante en frente de mí. Un espejo de aspecto innecesariamente pretencioso, en mi opinión. Era como si el dueño lo hubiera comprado solo para poder gastar dinero en _algo_. Mire al suelo. Mis ropas no se veían. Solo me encontré con un tapete pulcro y de aspecto costoso y empecé a preguntarme si no me secuestraron de la oficina mientras estaba dormido. Al menos esa parecía ser la única explicación lógica. La única _otra_ explicación que venía a mí cabeza era asesinada por el hecho de que estaba bastante seguro de que me conocía lo suficiente para determinar que yo definitivamente _no_ haría _eso_. Aunque…

_(Ok, pensemos las cosas.)_ Pensé _(Estoy en una recamara de una casa que creo que no he visto antes, vestido en pijamas y hay un distintivo de fiscal en mi mesa de noche. No tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí ni de que hice la noche anterior. O un fiscal de métodos drásticos está tratando de deshacerse de mí, o yo- *Gulp*… dejémoslo así.)_

Fue entonces que le di otra mirada al reconociblemente grande, bien amueblado cuarto con una gran, cama blanca, que para mi alivio, parecía estar diseñada para una persona a pesar de su tamaño, una almohada y una sola sabana en la que he estado debajo solo hace unos segundos confirmaron esto también, y la igualmente blanca mesa de noche. También, estaba, desde luego, este distintivo de fiscal, el cual estaba descansando en mi palma.

_(No espera… eso no tiene sentido…)_ presione mi barbilla con dedo nerviosamente. _(Un secuestrador no me encerraría en la 'suite real', ¿o sí? Además, ¿Por qué dejaría su distintivo conmigo? ¿Se le podrá haber olvidado…? ¿Pero por qué lo pondría en la mesa de noche en primer lugar? Y lo más importante… ¿tengo enemigos que de verdad me harían esto a mí?)_

Reflexione acerca de estas preguntas por menos de tres segundos antes de que llegara a la conclusión "ya no más". Cada fiscal que me ha odiado me ha celebrado de alguna manera… al menos aso pensé. Simplemente no se me acurre una razón válida por la cual estoy aquí, sin importar lo mucho que lo piense. ¿Por qué alguien me secuestraria? Esto era ridículo.

Si Maya estuviera aquí, ella habría venido con teorías de conspiraciones para este entonces. Si Mia estuviera aquí, ella probablemente me habría dicho que conservara la calma y le echara un vistazo al cuarto.

_(De hecho, eso es probablemente lo que debería hacer ahora, creo…)_

Lentamente, me aproxime a la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, era fácil ya que el mantel amortiguaba mis pasos. Es como si los diseñadores hubieran venido con el diseño más bueno para los ladrones que se le pudieron ocurrir. Puse mi mano sobre la manija y le di vuelta. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Ni siquiera tenía candado. Mi teoría del secuestro se desvanecía a cada segundo… Y si aun fuera verdad, este era el secuestrador más incompetente en la historia de los secuestradores. Aun así, estaba el viejo dicho, "Nunca alavés el día antes del anochecer", así que decidí actuar tan cuidadosamente como fuera posible.

Mis primeros pasos fuera del cuarto fueron algo lentos y detenidos, pero mientras progresaba a través de un apartamento en una casa con varios niveles en el, eso fue lo que una mirada a la ventana me dijo, se volvía más y mas aparente de que, de hecho, no hay nadie aquí excepto yo. Los otros cuartos que encontré, había una cocina un comedor, una sala, un baño, estaban todos vacios de cualquier persona que pudiera verme eventualmente. Era un apartamento de aspecto costoso. Los cuartos eran espaciosos y equipados con la clase de mueblería que solo conocía de catálogos o vistas a otras oficinas de abogados adinerados.

_(Uhh… Son lugares como estos los que hace desear que mis clientes fueran un poco más… ricos. O que puedan costearse mejor.)_

Continúe viendo los alrededores. Me tomo un buen tiempo encontrar la entrada, la cual podría contar como el tamaño del apartamento y la manera un tanto ilógica que todo estaba colocado… Para ser francos. Incluso con toda la mueblería costosa, el lugar estaba lejos de ser ordenado en cualquier sentido de la palabra, pero sabía que debería cerrar la boca en este sentido; Maya constantemente me recuerda que mi oficina no ganaría exactamente ningún premio por el lugar más limpio del pueblo.

_(…Mi oficina)_

Tengo que regresar, pronto. Colocando mi mano sobre la manija, me di cuenta que no tenía un oyó para la llave… y me di cuenta que era uno de esos cerrojos, el cual solo se cierra por un lado. Es decir: cualquiera puede salir, pero solo el dueño de la tarjeta llave entra. Puse una cara por mis dudas.

_(No… no puede ser enserio. ¿Así que podía salir caminando así como así? ¿Por qué me traerían aquí en primer lugar?..._

_…Ok, vamos a pensar. Esto obviamente no es un secuestro. Ningún secuestrador en el mundo sería tan estúpido. Lo que significa que entre a este lugar por mi propia voluntad. Que mal que no recuerdo hacer eso… Bien, hola de nuevo, malas implicaciones.)_

Suspire y retire el sudor de mi cara. Preguntándome qué razón tuve para venir aquí. Recordé que aun tenía el misterioso distintivo de fiscal en mi mano y entrado a él de nuevo.

_(Mh… Este distintivo. Me pregunto a quien le pertenece… ¿Quizá vine aquí ayer en la tarde para encontrarme con un fiscal? ¿Pero entonces por qué no recuerdo haber venido aquí entonces? ¿Me drogaron? … No. ¿O…quizá? No sé. Ellos… pueden ser impredecibles algunas veces… No, espera… Ni Edgeworth, ni Franziska Von Karma tendrían razones para atraerme aquí, drogarme, dejarme aquí dormido y ni siquiera cerrar la puerta. …Y para ser honesto, no los puedo imaginar haciendo esto. Además ellos no hubieran dejado sus distintivos aquí, a mi alcance, ni por accidente. Hmm.)_

La única manera de descubrir a quien le pertenece este distintivo es preguntarle a el detective Gumshoe si algún fiscal ha perdido su distintivo. Pero de nuevo, si hiciera eso, ellos sospecharía que yo, de hecho, lo robe y esa es la clase de problema que quiero evitar a no ser que sea necesario. Adicionalmente, quizá dejar el lugar en este momento no podría ser una muy buena idea, considerando que sigo en pijamas.

_(Necesito ropas primero…)_ Decidí luego de echarme un vistazo. _(De lo contrario no podre dar ni dos pasos en la calle sin arruinar mi reputación en tiempo record… Ya puedo ver los encabezados en los periódicos y no me gustan.)_

Si, incluso considere caminar en las calles vestido así. Pude haber sido una perfecta carnada para reportero. Sin mencionar que hubiera sido vergonzoso. No había manera de que hiciera eso, sin importar lo mucho que quiera regresar a la oficina. Camine de arriba abajo en el departamento por un poco, hasta que recordé que había un armario en la recamara.

_(Si… el armario. Si me apresuro a mi lugar, me cabio rápido y regreso lo que tome, nadie sospechara nada… No, espera. ¿Qué pasa si el que vive aquí no es de mi talla?_

_… ¿Qué pasa si quien vive aquí es una __**mujer**__?)_

Ese momento una perturbadora imagen mental cruzo por mi mente.

Yo en las ropas de Franziska Von Karma. Casi me atraganto con el aire que estaba respirando.

_(¡Gah! ¡Alguien, pase el blanqueador de cerebro, por favor!)_

Ni siquiera sé, porque pensé en ella, pero puede ser por el distintivo de fiscal. Aparente mi mente se ha de haber quedado con la idea de que este apartamento le pertenece a un fiscal, la cual era la más lógica conclusión debido a que encontré este distintivo aquí.

Aun así, no tenía opción. Tenía tres opciones: el armario… esperando por el dueño del apartamento y encontrarme despierto en el… oh llevar mis pijamas puestas en la calle. Finalmente me regrese al cuarto y me aproxime al gran armario. Respire hondo.

_(Toma la ropa, regresa a la oficina, cambia, regresa, pon las ropas en su lugar…)_ Seguí diciéndome eso _(Simple no te preocupes.)_

Abrí una de las puertas del armario de madera, temiendo porque clase de ropas ridículas me veré forzado a usar.

_(… ¿Pero qué-?)_

Estaba sorprendido al darme cuenta de algo: El dueño del apartamento tenía los mismos gustos en vestuario que yo.

El mismo traje azul, la misma corbata roja, los mismos zapatos negros.

No solo uno de cada uno. Estaban en masa. Ni siquiera sabía que tantos de estos existían. Mientras la pregunta de quien vivía aquí se estaba volviendo más urgente que de hecho se sentía que estaba empezando a atravesar mi cabeza. Empecé a cambiarme de ropas, sintiéndome familiar de una vez.

_(…No puede ser… Mi talla exacta también…)_

No había duda en mi cabeza: estas eran las mismas ropas… lo mismo que llevo siempre. Bueno, excepto que no tengo mi distintivo de abogado para colocarlo en el traje. Simplemente quería cerrar la puerta, pero note algo cerca de la parte de atrás del closet en el suelo.

_(…Un minuto… ¡Mi portafolio!)_

Rápidamente lo agarre de adentro del armario y lo abrí, echándole una mirada adentro. Mis sospechas fueron confirmadas: Encontré unas de mis pertenecías adentro, lo que aseguraba lo que esto era, de hecho, mi portafolio. Junto a mis posesiones ay una foto mía de cuando tenía 18, junto con Edgeworth y Larry Butz. Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de que varias cosas estaban perdidas de repente. Mi foto de la victoria en el caso Hazakura por ejemplo, o la foto de Maya y Pearls comiendo fideos conmigo en el puesto de Eldoon…

_(¿Por qué alguien tomaría esas? Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Hm?)_

Entre mis dedos, de repente sujete una foto mía en mi tiempo en la universidad. Iris y yo, para ser preciso.

_(Iris…)_

Desde luego, Iris, la hermana gemela de Dahlia Hawthorne, salió conmigo para crear la ilusión de que Dahlia y yo éramos pareja, pero eventualmente se enamoro de mí. ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de ella…?

El problema era que no recuerdo haberme tomado esta foto en particular durante mi tiempo en la universidad, y especialmente guardarla aquí en mi portafolio de esta manera. Lo que más me confundía era la locación que mostraba: La aldea Kurain.

Nunca estuve en Kurain hasta que conocí a Maya. Ni siquiera sabia de ella. ¿Entonces como podía existir una foto de mi a los veinte o a los diecinueve, visitándola? Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con las contradicciones, pero esto solo hacía que me doliera la cabeza. Decidí apartarme de la foto misteriosa por un momento y checar mis otras pertenencias en el portafolio.

Encontré varias fotos de la primaria, muchas de ellas estoy seguro que nunca puse aquí, un celular que, por alguna razón, respondía a mi código, pero el modelo era mucho más nuevo que el mío, un modelo que no sería capaz de costearme ni en un millón de años, y mi Magatama. Lo tome y suspire.

_(Bueno al menos no perdí el Magatama. Maya seguro no lo tomaría bien si lo hiciera.)_

Lo que no pude encontrar fue mi distintivo de abogado. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Así que aparentemente he sido drogado y llevado a un cuarto sin cerrar en un apartamento sin cerrar por un ladrón que posee un distintivo de fiscal, que se especializa en trajes azules y corbatas rojas, Y que resulta tener mis gustos y talla? Eh trabajado en casos raros antes, pero esto era demasiado estúpido para ser verdad. Puede que no lo sea después de todo, pero simplemente no puedo pensar en una explicación mejor.

Encontré mi billetera entre mis pertenencias y mis no-pertenecías al fondo del portafolio y estaba sorprendido por lo inusualmente pesado que estaba. Así que lo abrí para encontrar… dinero. Mucho dinero. Tanto que mi billetera parecía que iba ha explotar. Me quede sin aliento.

Nunca había visto tanto dinero en un mismo lugar. Especialmente no en mi billetera.

_(Ok, me rindo… ¿Por qué cualquiera me drogaría y entonces llenaría mi billetera de dinero? ¡No. Tiene. Sentido!)_

Sostuve uno de los cientos de dólares de la billetera contra la luz para verificarlo. Parece real, marca de agua y todo eso…

Empecé a sudar. Tengo que descubrir que paso anoche… A cualquier costo. Mire mi reloj.

(9:15… Algo tarde. Maya se ha de preguntar dónde estoy y le preocupara… Primera parada: Mi oficina. Todo lo demás después.)

Tome el portafolio y me fui del apartamento rápidamente, agarrando el distintivo y los objetos extra conmigo. Desde luego, el pensamiento de que tomarlos conmigo del apartamento podría contar como 'robo' me llego, pero solo era evidencia de quien podría pertenecer este apartamento. No había un nombre escrito en la puerta, después de todo. Además… tenía el sentimiento de que debía tenerlos conmigo para descubrir como acabe en el apartamento en primer lugar.

Corrí por el corredor, planeando ir por las escaleras, pero me deshice de ese plan cuando vi una señal que decía 'Piso 20' enseguida del elevador. Di un giro rápido y trate de llamar a ese elevador en su lugar, pero entonces sentí algo chocar contra mí.

"¡Ohf!"

Abriendo los ojos y viendo al suelo delante de mí, encontré que el 'algo' era una niña rubia con una paleta en su boca, la cual removió con un rápido movimiento de la mano. Ella me tiro una mirada enojada tan pronto abrió los ojos.

"Eh… lo siento, no quise empujarte." Dije rápidamente. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

La niña no respondió, pero se me quedo mirando con la misma expresión durante tres segundos hasta que se puso de pie, suspirando, paso de largo sin siquiera dándome una mirada y desapareciendo por una puerta cercana.

_(Dios… ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? Le dije que lo sentía… ¡Gahh! ¡Ahora no tengo tiempo!)_

Me apresure al elevador, y fui hacia abajo, y me fui del edificio. Y tome el primer taxi que encontré.

En el camino, trate de llamar a Maya, pero por alguna razón la voz en el teléfono seguía diciéndome que su número no existía. Puede que no lo recordara bien. Y ya que el otro teléfono, a pesar de usar mi código, no tenía números guardados, no tenia de otra más que dejarla esperar hasta que llegara a la oficina.

El tiempo que pase solo sentado en la parte de atrás del taxi y viendo el escenario pasar me estaba matando… Sabía que algo andaba muy mal, el sentimiento simplemente no me dejaría solo.

No tenía idea que tan correcto este sentimiento era…

El mundo de repente decidió tomar un viaje de placer por el camino de la ironía, y ha decidido no llevarme con él.


	2. Imposible pero verdadero

**Mayo 1, 9:55am**

**Bufete Wright & Co.**

Ese día, aprendí algo en el viaje en taxi: los taxistas te dan miradas raras cuando tratas de pagarle con una comparable cuota pequeña con un billete de cien dólares. Es algo que ni se me ocurrió al dárselo. Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera tome nada del dinero de regreso… Ese taxista se llevo la propina de su vida. Pero no me importo y corrí hacia el edificio y aborde el elevador. Tenía que hablar con alguien acerca de lo que pudo pasar anoche y Maya era mi primera opción. No solo ella me escucharía, ella además no insistiría en una cierta opción de cómo pude haber acabado allí, como otras personas seguramente lo harían. Sin mencionar que de todas formas ella era mi asistenta.

La puerta del elevador se abrió. Corrí hacia la puerta de mi oficina, agarrando mis llaves, solo para notar que ninguna de ella entraba. Desde luego que no… La llave de mi oficina estaba desaparecida. En lugar de ella, una tarjeta de plástico blanco estaba colgando de mi llavero. Las decisiones del ladrón y 'reemplazos' de mi hipotético 'secuestrador' empezaban a hacerme sentí mareado… finalmente, toque el timbre esperando a que Maya viniera a abrirme. El sonido de pasos dentro de la oficina me hicieron suspirar de alivio y estaba preparado para recibir a Maya en frente de mi preguntándome porque me había tomado tanto tiempo llegar a la oficina.

Sin embargo, algo- o mejor dicho, alguien- completamente diferente me estaba esperando.

Primero que nada, note la forma tan lenta en que la puerta se abría… Un pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza.

_(Maya no abre las puertas de esa manera.)_

Siempre que Maya abre una puerta, lo hacía de una manera que haría parecer calmado a un niño de preescolar con la azúcar subida. Razón por la cual era yo el que usualmente abría las puertas durante las investigaciones. De hecho, yo específicamente a un punto le pedí que no abriera puertas.

… Esta no era Maya. Eso fue lo que mi mente decidió en ese momento, incluso aunque eso no tuviera sentido. Maya además de yo era la única que tenía las llaves de la oficina. Ella no pudo traer a un visitante tan temprano en la mañana… ¿O sí?

La verdad fue revelada, cuando la puerta se abrió completamente y revelo a quien la estaba abriendo por el otro lado.

Pues… si…

Mi mandíbula debió caer al suelo en ese momento.

La mandíbula del hombre en frente de mi debió caerse en ese momento también si mas lo recuerdo.

Así que, en conclusión, estuvimos parados con la mandíbula caída por varios segundos. Nunca pensé que esto le pasaría a ninguno de los dos. Especialmente en esta situación. Me talle los ojos para ver si no estaba viendo mal las cosas. Aparentemente, no lo estaba.

Miles Edgeworth estaba aquí parado en la puerta a mi oficina vestido todo de rojo y una corbata de moño sosteniendo una dona en su mano izquierda. Si, el hecho de que tuviera una dona me llego tanto como una sorpresa como lo hiso el hecho de que él estuviera aquí. Hablo en serio, nunca lo había visto comer una de estas en primer lugar.

"¿Phoenix?"

Esta fue la primera cosa que dijo una vez que recupero la voz, y lo hiso más rápido que yo. Lo cual fue la tercera cosa que me llego de golpe.

_(¿'Phoenix'? ¿Por qué tan informal el día de hoy, Edgeworth?)_

Un Edgeworth que llevaba puesto un moño y comía una dona y me llamaba Phoenix en mi oficina. Si había un momento para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal aquí, este era el momento. Creo que este era el momento en el que empecé a sospechar que, de hecho, seguía dormido. Esto simplemente era _muy_ similar y se sentía como la clase de pesadillas que solía tener. Bueno, no que haya soñado con Edgeworths que llevaban moños y comieran donas en mi oficina antes, pero hey, era más plausible que la clase de cosas que pasaba actualmente, ¿verdad?

Y entonces estaba el tono de voz que uso cuando me vio, les juro que era un octavo más alto de lo usual.

"¿Qué…?"

Por un momento parecía que trataba de apartar la dona en su mano, solo para no encontrar una mesa cerca, así que se rindió. Lo siguiente, respiro profundamente, al parecer para tratar de calmarse, inmediatamente, en su cara aprecio una expresión más típica del Miles Edgworth que conocía y su voz se volvió igual de calmada y, lo más importante, profunda a como estaba acostumbrada.

"¿… Qué es lo que quieres aquí?"

"¿Qué… quiero… **yo** aquí?" No estaba seguro que hacer con esa pregunta y empecé a sudar frio de nuevo. "¿No debería ser yo el que haga esa pregunta…?"

Edgeworth entonces me dio una mirada escéptica, la cual gritaba 'No-puedes-hablar-en-serio', antes de que respondiera: "Estoy trabajando."

"Pero… esta es…"

"Y ahora es tu turno de responder mi pregunta." Él me corto de inmediato. "¿Entonces? ¿Qué estás haciendo _tu_ aquí?"

Él entonces se cruzo de brazos e hiso su cosa… tu sabes, donde mueve su dedo de arriba abajo, solo para mostrar que está esperando.

Y así lo hiso, ya que yo estaba sin palabras. Una reacción normal considerando que me estaba preguntando la razón de porque quería entrar a _mi_ oficina. Aun así debía decir algo. Digo, este era Edgeworth, y detrás de él estaba mi oficina. Entonces… debía pensar en algo.

_(…Algo que no suene incomodo como esas dos palabras, si es posible… Ahm, si. Creo, que eso debería funcionar.)_

Edgeworth frunció el ceño de una manera extraña, lo cual me recordó a la forma en que un padre le fruncía el ceño a su niño travieso. Me sentí como si fuera un niño de nuevo. Y no en un buen sentido. Tan pronto como el ceño había desaparecido de su cara, él empezó a hablarme de nuevo:

"Escucha… Wright…"

_(¿Así que, de repente soy 'Wright' otra vez?)_

"Si quieres hablar del reciente caso conmigo, entonces estoy listo para hacerlo. Para ser honesto, estoy algo aliviado de que aparecieras al menos para mostrar remordimiento. Pero probablemente ahora es un mal momento para visitarme. Aquella chica esta aquí, ¿entiendes?"

"¿Aquella… chica?"

Pregunte eso ultimo porque fue lo último que se me vino a la cabeza. Las otras opciones hubieran sido '¿caso reciente?', '¿remordimiento?' o '¿visita?'. Aun me sentía como un niño. Pero ahora are un niño que no podía entender una palabra de la maestra. No es que eso se sintiera mejor.

"Si, y esto muy seguro que ella no estara muy… encantada de verte después de todo lo que ha pasado. Así que te sugiero que regreses desp-"

"¡Miles! ¿Alguien toco el timbre?"

"¿Hm?"

Mis oídos reaccionaron con un tic. Esa voz…

Conocía esa voz a la perfección, no podía equivocarme. ¡Desde luego que era ella! Sonreí con alivio y estaba seriamente considerando quitar de en medio a Edgeworth, lo digo en serio, y meterme a la oficina. Un segundo después, sin embargo… Bueno, ahí fue cuando me quede congelado.

Eso fue cuando vi a 'aquella chica'

La chica que apareció detrás de Edgeworth-

"¡Oh Miles, que malo eres! Tú me lo dijiste, yo podría responder la puerta la próxima ve-"

Ella abruptamente dejo de hablar tan pronto me vio. Su cara, la cual estaba sonriendo de forma animada solo hace un segundo, de repente se desanimo y ella se congelo, justo como yo. Y la mirada en sus ojos… conocía esa mirada. Solo que no recuerdo a nadie mirándome de esa manera. Esta era la mirada que tenían mis clientes cuando la fiscalía traía una protesta con alguna pieza de evidencia incriminatoria que de seguro les marcaria una sentencia de muerte. Esos ojos tristes, pero a la vez acusadores que claramente preguntaban _'¿Por qué? Dime, ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿No puedes ver que estoy sufriendo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado?'_. No tengo idea porque me está mirando de esta manera, y esto me está asustando.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado a Maya viéndome de esa manera. Y duele. Duele demasiado. Me mordí el labio.

Había otra cosa que estaba fuera de lugar. En todo el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, nunca había visto a Maya con otras ropas a parte de su ropa de entrenamiento de médium y su uniforme de camarera para Trés Bien. Pero hoy estaba diferente. En más de una manera…

Maya tenía su larga cabellera en un cola de caballo y las perlas purpura que siempre llevaba en el fleco habían sido reemplazadas con listones con patrones de corazones. Su ropa que parecía un kimono tampoco estaba. En su lugar, ella llevaba puesto un vestido ligero, colorido. Lo único que estaba igual de sus ropas era su collar de perlas con su magatama de siempre alrededor de su cuello.

"¿… M-Maya…?"

Quería preguntarle qué estaba pasaba, pero cada vez que trataba de decir esta palabras, tenía que tragar saliva. Así de mucho su expresión me irritaba y me asustaba.

Ella sigue mirándome por unos segundos, sus ojos lentamente se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas:

"T-Tu…"

Incapaz de decir algo, ella continuo mirándome por unos segundos hasta que las primeras dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos a sus mejillas. Ella rápidamente se las tallo. Y allí fue cuando su mirada triste se convirtió en una mirada de rabia. ¡Sentí que ella intentaba matarme con sus ojos!

"¡…Que está haciendo esta _persona_ aquí, Miles!" Ella pregunto, volteándose a Edgeworth.

Edgeworth permaneció en silencio, pero podía decir que él estaba tenso y confundido por la manera en que sus ojos se agitaban. Al parecer el estaba sin palabras. Al igual que yo.

_(Maya… Maya, ¿Qué ha pasado?)_

"M-Maya… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Ah ahora que el caso se acabo, no más de repente ahora soy 'Maya' y no 'Senñorita Fey' o… o… -¿Cuál era la otra…? Ah, sí, ¡'miss'! ¿Y bien?"

Antes de que me diera cuenta, tenía que echarme para atrás, ya que Maya se estaba aproximando con pasos, tan audibles que podrían asustar a un león.

"¿'Que te pasa'? ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso después de lo que les hiciste?" Ella me grito, al parecer trataba de hacerme inclinar para atrás lo suficiente para que me cayera.

_(¿De lo que les que hice…? ¿A quiénes?)_

"¡Maya, no lo entiendo! ¿Qué ha pasa-"

"¡Eres un monstruo, horrible, despiadado!"

_(Auch. Eso dolió.)_

"Miles y yo te damos treinta segundos para que te marches, ¿Escuchaste?"

Al menos ahora sé que va en serio. Algo que no recuerdo debió haber pasado… Parece que hice algo, y parece que fue algo lo bastante malo para que Maya me grite de esta manera. Lo que significa que debió haber sido algo increíblemente terrible. Mientras Maya se daba la vuelta por alguna razón, mire rápidamente a Edgeworth… y era obvio, él estaba tratando de no mirar hacia mí.

_(…Maya… Edgeworth… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?)_

Trate de recordar todo lo que había pasado recientemente, pero una posible explicación para el enojo de Maya simplemente no vino a mi mente. Cuando deje de mirar a Edgeworth para ver a Maya, ella ya no estaba.

_(¿Acaso se metió hacia adentro…?)_

"Deberías irte ahora…" Edgeworth me dijo. "Podremos hablar después. En otra parte."

De nuevo, me voltee hacia Edgeworth: "Edgeworth…"

"Solo una pregunta, Wright… ¿De verdad lo lamentas?"

"¿Huh?"

Mire confundido, pero Edgeworth aun no me estaba viendo a los ojos. Empecé a gestar nerviosamente, así el podría mirarme:

"¿Sentirlo? ¡Ni siquiera sé que acaba de pasar!"

"Hm…"

Finalmente, Edgeworth me miro por rabillo del ojo.

"Ya veo…"

"¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme que está pasando aquí?"

"…"

_(¡Oye! ¡No me andes con puntos suspensivos! ¡De verdad no entiendo lo que pasa! ¿...Hm?)_

En ese momento, note algo en el saco de Edgeworth. Un pequeño, 'botón' dorado.

Una clase de botón que yo conocía… demasiado bien. Y definitivamente no partencia allí. Traje saliva.

"Edgeworth… eso es… ¿Un distintivo de abogado?"

Mi mirada estaba puesta en la figura familiar del distintivo, pegado al saco de mi viejo amigo. Edgeworth reacciono algo sorprendido:

"¿Hm? Bueno, si… siempre lo llevo puesto allí. ¿Nunca lo notaste?"

_(¡No, porque se supone que no tienes uno!)_

Sentí sudor caer por mi frente mientras pensaba esto. Edgeworth sonrió un poco y por un momento:

"Bueno, después de todo es algo pequeño, así que creo que es fácil que a uno se le pase. Esto me hace preguntar si los distintivos de fiscal que son un poco más grandes se suponen que implican algo. Pero bueno, yo nunca los he visto a ninguno de ustedes llevar tu distintivo abiertamente antes… ¿Por qué es eso?"

_(¿'A ninguno de nosotros'?)_

No me gustaba como se escuchaba esto… especialmente, porque esto era enteramente imposible.

_(¿Pero que te… ¡Maldición! ¿Qué pasa aquí? Tengo que saberlo… ¡Ahora!)_

"Edgeworth, ¿Por-"

"¿Aun sigues allí? _¿Ya veras?_"

Mi mirada seguía en Edgeworth, pero mis oídos me dijeron que Maya había regresado. Y también me dijeron que ella no se había calmado. De hecho, ella parecía estar más enojada que antes, me voltee a la izquierda y…

_(¡!)_

Bate de béisbol. No creo que tenga que decir nada más.

_"¡Tu! ¡Vate! ¡AHORA!"_ Maya grito, tan alto, que podía sentir mis tímpanos esforzarse en no reventar. No recuerdo que Maya tuviera cuerdas vocales tan fuertes. Torpemente ella agito el bate de beisbol de frente a atrás, mirándome de una manera que me hacia desear tornarme invisible justo donde estaba parado. La mire agitar el bate.

(…M-Maya, no puede hacer esto en serio-)

"¡HIIYA!"

Un golpe, y uno que apenas falla mi nariz.

_(¡Yikes! ¡Si __**puede**__ ir en serio!)_

Los movimientos aleatorios de Maya con el bate también hicieron que Edgeworth se agachara y se hiciera para atrás. Inmediatamente después de eso, él alzo su dedo en un intento para atraer la atención de Maya: "Escucha, Maya, de verdad apreciaría si dejaras ese ba- ¡Yargh!"

Ella lo agito para golpearme otra vez, apenas fallando a darle a Edgeworth en la cabeza. Este fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de que sin importar lo mucho que lo intente, no podría entrar en la oficina ahora, sin mencionar ser incapaz de tener una conversación normal con Edgeworth o, aun menos, Maya. Solo me quedaba una opción: correr. Correr antes de que Maya en berserk tuviera la oportunidad de reventar mi cráneo como una castaña. Para el momento que lanzo su tercer golpe, yo ya estaba fuera de rango, afortunadamente, aunque, no se Edgeworth. Salí corriendo por el pasillo deseando no haber dejado la cama esta mañana.

_(¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Por qué? Edgeworth… el distintivo de abogado en su saco… Maya…)_

"¡Así es! ¡Corre!... La próxima vez en el tribunal, ¡Miles acabara contigo! ¿No es así, Miles?"

El hecho de que Edgeworth no respondiera, me hiso estar seguro de que sus pensamientos ahora eran bastante similares a los míos.

"¡Vete y nunca vuelvas , mentiroso, despiadado… Uhng…!"

Me detuve. Maya había sollozado. Solo por un momento, pero lo escuche claramente. Sé que me dijo que me fuera, pero… no pude evitar voltearme una vez más. Lo que vi fueron dos ojos húmedos, los cuales, a pesar de todo, todavía tenía la mirada de odio. De verdad nunca la había visto de esta manera… ¿Cómo me había llamado? ¿Mentiroso? ¿Despiadado…? Maya nunca diría eso sin una buena razón. Entonces…

Antes de que lo supiera, note que me había apretado la mano para formar un puño. Y estaba temblando.

_(… No me puedo ir así como así. Tengo que descubrir que pasa y ayudarla… Después de todo, ella es mi amiga.)_

"Maya… escucha, no sé qué ha pasado, lo juro, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer, yo-"

Pero ella no me dejo terminar. Un golpe en la frente me corto de inmediato.

"¡Uhff!..."

Mientras oía a mis oídos timbrar, algo cayo a mis pies y vi una pelota de beisbol amarilla rodando por el pasillo. Mire hacia Maya. Ella la aventó.

"¡Largo de aquí!" Ella repitió una vez más.

"Ma-"

"Solo… ¡Vete!"

Quería intentar hablar con ella una vez más… Incluso aunque supiera que no tenía caso. Ella no me escucharía. Aun no tengo idea porque…

(¡…!)

Todo lo que sabía era, que Maya estaba levantando el bate de nuevo y tenía la fuerte sospecha de que lo iba a aventar hacia mí, eso fue suficiente para persuadirme a huir.

Aun así, su sollozar y sus ojos húmedos no me dejarían en paz por unas horas. Maya obviamente se siente horrible… y parecía ser mi culpa.

¿Cómo es eso posible?

Una idea nada agradable se empezó a formar en mi cabeza y, justo como el sollozar de Maya, simplemente no se iba a ir. Era una idea un tanto estúpida, la cual sonaba mas como una historia para niños.

Y aun así podía escuchar en mi cabeza mi propia voz diciéndome. _"Pero tiene que ser así. No hay otra forma." _Una y otra vez.

Mi cabeza me empezó a doler y no era por la pequeña demostración de 'talento' de Maya con los deportes. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Pensar muy, muy fuerte.

Mayo 1, 12:20pm

Parque People

El parque era el lugar más calmado de la ciudad. Usualmente cuando necesitaba un lagar calmado para pensar, mi oficina hacia un buen trabajo, pero con esa opción fuera de juego, el parque tendrá que tomar su lugar. La banca del parque era incomoda, y era un día nublado y frio, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de regresar a ese misterioso apartamento… incluso aunque empezara a tener una idea de a quien le partencia.

Viendo al distintivo de fiscal que encontré esta mañana, me senté, mordisqueando mi labio, todo esto era demasiado raro.

_(Muy bien, que sé hasta ahora… Desperté en el cuarto de un apartamento de aspecto costoso, que tenía un guarda ropas lleno de prendas de mi gusto y talla. Ninguna puerta estaba cerrada y no había nadie adentro, por lo tanto puedo asumir que, de hecho, me metí por mi propia cuenta. Además, aquí este distintivo de fiscal sin dueño. Y entonces, aparentemente Edgeworth 'trabaja' en mi oficina, lleva un distintivo de abogado, y me pregunta porque los 'de mi clase' no llevan sus distintivos todo el tiempo… uhm…)_

Sabía lo que esto significa. Es solo que, esto sonaba demasiado ridículo para ser verdad, y esto viene del tipo que interrogo a un _fantasma_, sin menciona estar trabajando con intervalos irregulares por los últimos tres años.

_(… ¿Por qué Edgeworth creería que soy un __**fiscal**__ tan de repente? Él era quien Maya llamaría mi 'archirrival'. Si alguien sabe a qué lado estoy, es él. … Maya… Me pregunto cuál fue la razón de su enojo hacia mi… hmm…)_

Cerré mis ojos y trate de reconstruir la imagen menta de Maya con un bate.

_(Ella estaba vestida completamente diferente a lo usual. Estoy seguro que varias personas no la reconocerían a ella así. ¿Qué paso con su uniforme de médium? Y ella estaba llamando a Edgeworth "Miles"… Y solo me llamo por mi nombre a lo mucho, y ella incluso me llamaba por mi nombre completo… Desde luego, eso no sería nada especial considerando que ella parecía muy enojada conmigo, por alguna razón, pero también esta su informalidad hacia Edgeworth… Y entonces ella me llamo 'mentiroso' y que le hice algo a alguien… parece que fue algo terrible.)_

Reflexione por unos segundos, pero no encontré ninguna conclusión y agite mi cabeza.

_(Maldición, realmente no tengo idea de que está pasando aquí…)_

Mire al distintivo de nuevo.

_(Okay. Es obvio que Edgeworth y Maya creen que soy un fiscal ahora… y por alguna razón tengo este distintivo por alguna razón… Además, muchos de los fiscales ganan más que los abogados defensores… Eso explicaría el lujoso apartamento. Y es un apartamento el cual parece que tengo en mi posesión su tarjeta llave y parece la clase de lugar que yo tendría si yo fuera rico… Bueno… Uhm… Todo parece apuntar a que soy un fiscal. Todo excepto mi propia memoria… Uhf… Eso no es bueno.)_

Bueno, si necesito un cambio de ropas alguna vez, ya sé a dónde acudir…

_(Muy bien, sigamos a este extraño tren de pensamientos un poco más… Soy un fiscal. Edgeworth estaba en mi oficina… con Maya actuando informal hacia él. ¿Eso significa que él es el abogado defensor entre los dos ahora?...)_

Considerar esta rara posibilidad trajo algo a mi mente… Edgeworth siempre soñó con ser abogado defensor cuando él era niño… de hecho, él fue una de mis inspiraciones y razones para ser un abogado defensor. Sin embargo, Edgeworth dejo ese sueño hace mucho. Él decidió buscar la verdad y nada más que la verdad como un fiscal… haciéndolo más honorable y menos despiadado que muchos de los otros abogados que están en servicio. Le tomo varios años llegar a ese punto, pero había sido bueno saber que él está allí cuando lo hiso y mejor aun saber que yo jugué una gran parte en hacer que él llegara a ese punto…

_(Aun así, esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando, Debería mejor apartar eso… No, espera, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Tiene que haber una conexión. Edgeworth y mis decisiones de trabajo tuvieron una fuerte conexión en varios sentidos… El que cada uno tenga el trabajo del otro debe significar algo. Además… aun esta el misterio del cambio de ropas de Maya… y su repentino odio hacia mí.)_

Entre más pongo las piezas juntas, menos creíble se vuelve todo esto y siento que si sigo así, terminare con un guion para el Samurái de acero, en vez de venir con una historia creíble acerca de lo que está pasando. En un acto de desesperación, le eche una mirada a mi celular, para checar la fecha, ore para que fuera abril 1, pero, frustrosamente, me di cuenta de que era un mes más tarde.

_(Hm… ¿vamos a ver, a quien más le pregunto qué es lo que sucede?…)_

Mia parecía una opción, pero contactarla estaba fuera de mis opciones, considerando como estaba Maya en este momento, Y pedírselo a Pearls tampoco parecía un opción, considerando que ella siempre hacia lo que Maya decía y de seguro Maya no querrá que estuviera cerca de ella ahora. Allí van mis opciones.

Gumshoe no era lo que estaba buscando exactamente. Él apenas tenía idea de algo, entonces preguntarle qué fue lo que paso sería algo raro.

De hecho… toda esta historia empezaba a parecer algo sobrenatural para ser discutido con nadie más que Maya y Mia, y ambas están, como ya dije, indispuestas, palma a la mano, suspire.

_(Esto no me lleva a ningún lado…)_

Entonces fue cuando un sonido familiar interrumpió mis pensamientos: El tema de Samurái de a- el timbre de mi celular. Si, tenía que ser este tono. Esto era raro, considerando que el celular que tenía era diferente al que originalmente tenía… aun así, el tono era el mismo, pero la calidad era mejor. Sorprendido, alcance mi bolsillo y saque el celular. Como lo sospeche, la pantalla estaba iluminada y me mostraba que había recibido un mensaje de texto. La fuente parecía estar marcada como "Ema" por el mensaje, mis ojos se agrandaron.

Ema… solo conocía a una chica con ese nombre… pero ella no se supone que está en esta ciudad- no, no debería estar en este _continente_ si quiera.

Rápidamente, presione unos botones y abrí el mensaje el cual abrió una pantalla, leyendo:

_Lo encontré, ¡Phoenix!;-)_

_No fue fácil, ¡Pero creo que lo hice! ¡Prueba científica en camino!_

_Vamos a vernos a las 5pm en tu apartamento. Entonces te la entre, ¿Bien?_

_Ema_

'Científica'… Sí, estoy pensando en Ema ahora. Definitivamente.

Bueno al menos ella no parece estar enojada conmigo… Pero eso es normal considerando que ella quería trabajar como ayudante de fiscales como una forense científica.

Esto hacia la teoría 'Yo=Fiscal' más plausible…

Entonces, Me voy a encontrar con Ema esta tarde… eso no sonaba tan mal. Al menos ella era alguien quien podría esperar a que me diera unas respuesta acerca de lo que está pasando. Le regrese el mensaje, que decía _'Muy bien, te veo a las 5 pm'_, solo para asegurar que ella estuviera allí, entonces guarde mi celular. Al menos quería hacer eso, pero el celular empezó a sonar de nuevo, causando que volaran unas aves que estaban comiendo cerca de la banca y casi me hiso tirar el teléfono. Al final, Sin embargo, logre componerme y mirar a la pantalla.

_'Miles Edgeworth'_ decía.

Inmediatamente, me puse mas alerta. Sentándome derecho en la banca, presione el botón verde y puse el celular a mi oreja. Trate de contestar con una voz calmada, un intento que fallo debido al hecho de que no estaba calmado en ese momento:

"¿Edgeworth? ¿Eres tú?"

Escuche una voz conocida responder del otro lado de la línea.

"¿Puedes estar en el puesto Eldoon a las 12:45?" Él pregunto.

Mire mi reloj entonces.

_(12:30… A esta hora del día, el puesto esta diez minutos caminado de aquí, entonces…)_

"¿Sabes donde es, verdad?"Edgeworth pregunto después de que me quedara callado un segundo.

"Si…"

"Bien. Hablaremos de todo allí."

'Todo'… Eso suena genial.

"Muy bien…" Aunque fuera innecesario, asenté con la cabeza. "Estaré allí."


	3. ¿Su voz en la radio?

**1 de Mayo, 12.50**

**Parque: puesto de fideos Eldoon**

Nunca he sido un fan de los silencios incómodos y esta no era la excepción. En frente de una mesa, dos tazones de fideos en frente de los dos, los dos intactos y lentamente enfriándose, solo nos estábamos mirando como su tuviéramos un concurso de miradas: Y Edgeworth estaba ganando.

_(… Ni siquiera ha parpadeado. Estoy seguro, está esperando a que diga algo. … Si solo supiera que…)_

Finalmente, gracias al cielo misericordioso, Edgeworth decidió romper el silencio:

"Entonces… ¿Querías decime algo, Wright?"

Pero bueno, puede que haya sido demasiado temprano para eso del cielo misericordioso.

"…"

Claro que había algo que quería decirle, pero no había forma que dijera eso a menos que quisiera que me llevaran a un psiquiatra. Sin embargo, Edgeworth, abogado o no, aun parecía a no estar dispuesto a perder su tiempo como siempre.

_(Uh oh, él está haciendo ese movimiento con el dedo otra vez… tengo que decir algo, antes de que se vaya… veamos-)_

"Entonces… ¿Queríamos hablar de ese 'juicio reciente', verdad?"

Esa fue la única pregunta que se me ocurrió, y rezo a todo lo que sea posible que no haya golpeado un nervio con eso. Ya era bastante malo no atinarle a esos cuando sabia de lo que estaba hablando. De esta manera, cada palabra que dije fue un juego de conversaciones. Edgeworth espero por un momento, como si estuviera pensando en algo y luego él… sonrió.

"… Bien… Bueno parece que has estado 'Wright' desde que te he conocido, y creo que este es el caso aquí también."

_(Un minuto… ¿Ese fue Edgeworth intentando contar una __**broma**__? ¿Podría alguien decirme en que planeta estamos?)_

Esa sonrisa calmada que tenía en los labios me estaba poniendo nervioso porque estoy bien seguro que no debería estar allí. Era raro… por un lado, este era el Edgeworth que he conocido por tanto tiempo con todas sus características y sus rasgos… por el otro lado algo estaba muy fuera de lugar, él bien podría ser un impostor.

"Sin embargo, esta no es la hora de hacer bromas." Él dijo, regresando a tener una expresión no tan perturbadora: Su cara tan desaprobadora y tan condescendiente. "… y también no es el momento de quedarse sonriendo como un idiota."

_(Oops…)_

Rápidamente calme las orillas de mi boca, las cuales parecía haberse quedado atascadas en esa estúpida posición desde que le pregunte a Edgeworth acerca del tema y trate de parecer lo más serio posible.

"Yo… yo lo siento."

"Más vale que lo estés. Esto se trata de vidas humanas. No veo como puedes traer este tema a la luz sonriendo."

_(¡Tú estabas sonriendo también!… espera. ¿Vidas humanas? Oh no. No me gusta ah donde va esto… Si solo hubiera sabido de qué se trataba este juicio… Hmm... Muy bien. Viendo como parece ser que él no tiene idea de que yo no tengo idea, quizá solo debería jugar a ser 'el fiscal' por un rato. Quizá así encuentre algo.)_

"Si, ya veo… Uhm… Bueno, como sea… ¡Buen trabajo en el juicio, Edgeworth! Hehehehe…"

_(… No se suponía que riera, ¿verdad?)_

"Hm…" Edgeworth aparto la mirada y suspiro. "Pero no lo suficiente…"

_(Okay, parece que yo gane el juicio… que mal que no me siento como un ganador ahora.)_

"Era obvio que no eran culpables…" Él miro hacia mí de nuevo. "Pero aun así lograste convencer al juez. Yo siempre he estado desconcertado por cuan terco puedes ser."

_(¿Ese fue un cumplido o…?)_

"Trate de todo, pero al final… Sin importar cuantos estúpidos errores cometieras, siempre lograbas darle la vuelta a las cosas. Ese es un talento, eso te lo otorgo. Solo me gustaría que pensaras mas en las consecuencias…"

"…"

Solo me quede allí y lo deje hablar. No sé si me quede sin palabras por la falta de conocimiento o por la situación entera, o solo porque me sentía mal por Edgeworth con lo miserable que se veía. Después de todo, por lo que me dijo, él fracaso en conseguirles un veredicto de inocencia a un par de clientes inocentes… por mi culpa.

Aun no entendía lo que sucedía, pero no importa que, en el centro de todo, Edgeworth aun era el mismo niño que una vez me dijo que uno es "inocente, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario". A fin de cuentas, su protesta fue lo que me inspiro a ser un abogado defensor…

¿… Entonces porque este no era el caso? ¿Qué paso? Tengo que saber… tan pronto como sea posible.

Tenía que hablar un poco más con Edgeworth, para poder descubrirlo, pero no podía seguir hablando de este caso. Virtualmente no sabía nada de este, así que puede que levante sospechas y golpe varios de los nervios de Edgeworth si abro mi boca y hablo de esto como si supiera que paso. Mi única oportunidad era cambiar el tema a lago más inofensivo.

"… Entonces… ¿Maya se calmo?"

La expresión de Edgeworth, por suerte, se volvió más calmada cuando traje el nombre de Maya.

"¿La chica Fey?" Él pregunto. "Si, ella se calmo cuando te fuiste. Creo que aun está dormida…"

"¿Ella está dormida? ¿Ha esta hora del día?" Pregunte un tanto sorprendido.

Edgeworth asentó con la cabeza.

"Ella paso por mucho los últimos días, creo que el que vinieras fue ya demasiado. Ella se tumbo en el sofá y cayo dormida justo después. Ella es una chica bastante ocupada, así que el estrés adicional la está arrastrando más de lo necesario…"

¿Maya, una 'chica ocupada'? Eso sería noticias para mí.

"¿Entonces… ella trabaja en tu oficina?"

Tan pronto como pregunte eso, Edgeworth se puso a reír, causando que me hiciera para atrás por la sorpresa.

_(Eso sería bueno, sí que tiene una risa muy animada, si no estuviera saliendo de la boca de Edgeworth. De esta manera, solo está fuera de lugar y da miedo. Brr…)_

"¡Buena esa, Wright, si esa chica trabaja en mi oficina, yo tendría más clientes por mes de los que puedo tomar!"

"¿…?"

¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

"No, ella no es mi compañera, si eso es lo que preguntas… solo actuó como mi ayudante en ese juicio por lo personalmente envuelta que estaba en el caso, eso es todo."

"…Oh."

_(Si supiera de lo que estás hablando, esto sería información útil.)_

"La conozco bien porque es la prima de las gemelas, y debí caerle bien desde entonces… Ella me sigue pidiendo pequeñeces, como-"

"¿… salir y comprarle montañas de hamburguesas y sopa de fideos?"

"¿Mh?"

Edgeworth me miro con sorpresa: "¿Cómo es que…?"

"¡Ah, solo adivine!" mentí rápidamente.

_(Al menos, en cuanto a personalidad se refiere Maya sigue siendo la misma…)_

"Deberías mantener un ojo en ella…" Le dije, tratando de parecer calmado. "Chicas como ella son, tu sabes… un tanto propensas a tener problemas. Secuestros y acusaciones falsas…eso también, tu sabes."

"Hm… si puede que tengas razón."

_(Espera… ¿Está de acuerdo conmigo? Wow… eso se sintió extraño.)_

"Creo, que esa es la razón por la que pasa tanto tiempo en la oficina en su tiempo libre en primer lugar. Antes, ella solía estar con su hermana. Era bastante claro que nadie le hubiera hecho daño cerca de ella… pero ahora… "

"¿Su hermana…?" Mire hacia arriba por un momento, antes de que dejara mi cabeza hundirse de nuevo: "Mita…"

"Mia Fey era la mejor en su profesión, nadie puedo negarlo." Me dijo Edgeworth. Obviamente, no susurre lo bastante bajo.

"Si… Eso es más que cierto." Le dije… "Ella era alguien… especial."

Y la verdad no recuerdo la última vez que estuve más de acuerdo con Edgeworth. Quizá porque era nuestro trabajo estar en desacuerdo por varios años, y, incluso en esta situación, aun lo era.

"Wright…" Dijo Edgeworth aparentemente notando que me estaba desconcentrando. "Si piensas así, ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Huh?"

_(¿Hacer… qué?)_

Una vez más, este sentimiento de no saber algo que se supone que sé me estaba dominado. Estaba por preguntar de que estaba hablando, pero no debería ir tan lejos… La voz en la estación de radio que estaba en el puesto me distrajo.

No estoy hablando del DJ, él ni estaba moderando en este momento. Fue la voz cantando la canción la que me sorprendió. Volteándome a la radio, empecé a escuchar más detenidamente. La voz no estaba en español, pero eso no fue lo que se miso raro. Era un sentimiento de familiaridad, lo que me había sorprendido. No lo note de inmediato, porque la voz me sonaba familiar… Solo cuando escuche por varios segundos, finalmente entendí lo que pasaba. O mejor dicho, no entendía.

"Esa canción…" Mire arriba y dije mi revelación con los ojos abiertos: "¡E-esa es la voz de Maya!"

"¿Ah?" Edgeworth miro a la radio también, ignorando mi expresión desconcertada, mientras intentaba no preguntarme al respecto. "Ah, es 'Gyakuten Shimai'. Parece que la canción sigue en el top 10 después de todo este tiempo…"

Me voltee hacia él:

"¿Gha- ku… qué?"

"Es japonés. El titulo significa en ingles 'Turnabout sisters' oh caso de las hermanas." Edgeworth sonrió. "Creo que no es difícil adivinar donde consiguió ella la inspiración para esa canción, ¿verdad?"

"Quiere decir… ¿Qué esa es Maya cantando en la radio?"

"Bueno, mas bien, 'MAYOI'"

"¿… 'mayoi'?" En este momento mi cara tenia escrito 'no lo entiendo' en todas partes. ¿Qué idioma estaba hablando ahora?

"¿…Así que de verdad no sabes?"

Mientras Edgeworth me miraba escéptico, empecé a sudar de repente y me sentí más estúpido que nunca.

La sonrisa que puso era mucho más familiar a la que tenía hace poco; la he visto en la corte tantas veces, muchas veces antes, así que tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a pasar…

"Por favor, se tan amable de mostrarme la roca en la que vives alguna vez, Wright. Debe ser un lugar muy calmado."

_(Lo sabia… ungh…)_

La expresión condescendiente desapareció de su cara una vez más, mientras empezaba a explicar:

"La hermana menor de Mia Fey, Maya Fey, es la chica la chica detrás del nombre artístico "MAYOI", la cual fue descubierta hace tres años. No puedo creer que lo olvidaras."

"Eh… se-se me debió pasar…"

_(¿Maya, una estrella pop? No puede ser… pero bueno: ¿yo, un fiscal? ¡No… no… no… NO! ¿Cómo termine aquí?)_

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Edgeworth me trajo de regreso. "Pareces algo pálido."

"Uhm… N-no. Estoy bien. Gracias…"

Me estaba costando mis nervios no saltar al lo random y gritarle "Protesto" a todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

_(¿Así que Maya se volvió una cantante hace años?... pero… no lo entiendo. Todos estos cambios… ¿Qué tan lejos han ido? …Hm…)_

Un pensamiento cruzo mi mente:

_(Si solo pudiera guiar la conversación a nuestros días de escuela con Edgeworth, podría determinar donde es que nuestras memorias difieren… de esa manera, podre saber que tanto conocimiento me estoy perdiendo… entonces podre… no lo sé… decir que tengo amnesia o algo…)_

Esto de hecho no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Ya he tenido amnesia. De esa forma, no tendré que disculparen por cada vez que "no recuerde" algo… ¿pero entonces? ¿Cómo arreglo este embrollo?

Pensando en todo esto, hace que me duela la cabeza, recordándome aun más de la vez que tuve amnesia.

Escuche a Edgeworth hablar de repente:

"No estoy seguro si ella esta escuchado esto ahora mismo."

"¿Hm?" Mire a Edgeworth de nuevo. "¿Quieres decir Maya?"

"Puede que no lo sepas, pero ella escribió esto para su hermana." Dijo Edgeworth. "Así pudieran pensar la una de la otra cuando estuvieran alejadas. Y su madre ayudo con la letra. Ella me dijo esto hace un par de días."

"Ya veo…"

_(Pensar en Mia con una tonada tan alegre… bueno, esa es Maya para ustedes._

_… Espera.)_

"¿Su madre ayudo con la letra?" pregunte sorprendido. "¿Quieres decir… Misty Fey?"

_(¿Entonces Misty Fey está con vida y en contacto con su hija…?)_

Entre más información conseguía, más claro se volvía "el punto" en la que mi memoria difería de la de todos los demás… peor no estaba seguro aun. Tenía que esperar un poco más… incluso si eso fuera difícil.

"Oye… Edgeworth…" Trate de, mirarlo a los ojos sin mostrar que tan nerviosos estaba. "¿… recuerdas la escuela, la vez en la que no volvimos amigos?"

Traer este tema fue una sorpresa para Edgeworth, pero no parecía molestarle. Él asentó: "Claro que sí. Fue la primera vez que trate de defenderá alguien en un 'juicio' después de todo."

Asenté en regreso: "Me estaban acusando de robar tu dinero durante las clases. Nadie creyó que yo era inocente, nadie estaba de mi lado… Entonces tu protestaste y me salvaste de usa turba enardecida."

"No eras más que una vista lamentable, sabias eso." Me dijo Edgeworth, encogiéndose de hombros y agitanado su cabeza. "Y aunque hubiera sido de lo más obvio que Larry tomo el dinero, ellos aun estaban presionándote de confesar de robo. Era de lo más desagradable escuchar eso, que no me quiero ni imaginar cómo te sentiste."

"Me sentí indefenso." Confesé. "Como si el mundo entero me hubiera dado la espalda. La única cosa que deseaba era que hubiera al menos una voz en el mundo que me ayudara, oponiéndose a los demás… y lo hiciste. Tú y Larry. De verdad me impresionante. Esa protesta que lanzaste fue lo que inspiro a-"

Me detuve justo allí, cuando note que las palabras "abogado defensor" se me iban a escapar. Entonces note la falta de distintivo en mi traje y me sentí desnudo.

"¿Qué querías decir ahora?" pregunto Edgeworth.

"N-no… no la verdad…"

¿Ya mencione que soy un terrible mentiroso cuando estoy nervioso?

Edgeworth estaba obviamente al tanto de este hecho y me miro de una manera en la que sabía que me iba presionar por cada palabra por cada minuto. Créeme, sé como se ve la gente cuando van a hacer esto. Pero al final, el decidió dejarlo por alguna razón y siguió hablando:

"Sabes, Wright, por unos meses después de ese incidente, estaba convencido de que te convertirías en un abogado defensor también."

"¿Hm?" Puse mis ojos en Edgeworth de nuevo con sorpresa. "¿Por qué?"

"Cada que lo mencionaba, tus ojos se encendía brillantemente." Edgeworth explico. "Como si alguien te dijera que tus prestaciones se doblaría en un futuro cercano. Esto me hiso pensar que había encendido la 'flama' dentro de ti también… Digo, la flama por esta clase de trabajo."

"… Si… creo que si lo hiciste…"

Me quede allí y escuche a la canción de Maya por unos segundos, la cual había entrado en coro por segunda vez. Aun no podía entender la letra, pero la canción sonaba muy animada para mi estado de ánimo actual.

_(Dios, aun si ella no está aquí, ella aun puede matar mis nervios…)_

"¿Con que si?"

La voz de Edgeworth otra vez. Mis oídos se levantaron.

"Entonces dime, si de verdad desarrollaste esa pasión por el trabajo de abogado defensor, ¿Por qué estas trabajando de el otro lado del tribunal?"

_(Esa es una muy, muy buena pregunta. ¿No te molestaría responderla por mi? ¿Por favor?)_

Y la canción de Maya en el fondo aun estaba fuera de lugar, deseaba que alguien me pasara una bota, así podría callarla de una vez. O hacerla una balada como mínimo. Si, una balada, lenta y deprimente. Eso hubiera venido de maravilla con el ambiente ahora mismo…

Edgeworth estaba obviamente esperando una respuesta… De nuevo. Y de nuevo, no tenía idea de que decir.

"Uhm… creo…"

_(Solo hay una forma de salir de esta… ¡farolea!)_

"¡Por ese incidente, dese luego!"

"No tienes que golpear la mesa."

_(Oops.)_

Me ha golpeado mi propio hábito. Rápidamente oculte mis manos de tras de mí.

"Aun así… si, puede que estés en lo correcto. Si, ¿lo que paso en esa ocasión… esa fue la causa, no es así?"

Bingo.

El farol funciono. Mencionar un detalle sin estar seguro que tenia laguna significancia y pretender que sabía de lo que estaba hablando ha funcionado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar por la reacción del 'testigo'. Era algo simple. Lo he hecho varias veces antes y es un alivio que allá funcionado aquí también. Por mencionar un 'incidente' he asegurado que Edgeworth hable del punto 'ha ocurrido' y lo que 'recuerdo' empezaron a departir de los dos. Estaba esperando que Edgeworth se pusiera a hablar, pero ahora parecía estar pensando en algo… Pero no podía esperar. Necesitaba que me lo dijera… si mis sospechas estaban correctas…

El juicio escolar es el mismo 'en las dos versiones'. Y Misty Fey estaba con vida. Eso significa…

Nunca pensé que tuviera que traer este tema de nuevo.

"Eso… paso alrededor del DL-6, si mas lo recuerdo, ¿correcto?"

"De verdad odias esta mesa, ¿no es así?"

_(¡Ungh!)_

Manos atrás. Rápido.

"Además…"

Edgeworth finalmente le tomo un sorbo a su sopa… para mi sorpresa. Esa sopa debe de haberse quedado allí por unos 45 minutos. La única persona que le tomaría un sorbo sin antes ponerlo en el micro era Maya. Pero bueno, Edgeworth de alguna manera hizo que el tomar sopa fuera algo extremadamente elegante. Sospecho fuertemente que lo hace porque no tiene una taza de té en la mesa. Puede que tratara de dar esa vibra de caballero… Y lo hacía exitosamente.

"¿Dime… que quieres decir con 'alrededor del DL-6'?"

Sujete mi aliento y me hice para atrás.

_(¿Escuche eso correctamente?...)_

"DL-6… ¿Ese es el archivo de un caso?"

_(… si lo hice…)_

No puedo creerlo… ¡pero claro! ¡Esto tenía sentido!

A parte del hecho de que el pasado de todos ha sido reorganizado conmigo como el único que no lo ha notado, esto encajaba perfectamente.

"… ¿Y estas segur, de que estas bien?" Edgeworth pregunto de nuevo. "Para ser honesto he visto pedazos de tiza viéndose menos pálidos que tu."

"¡E-esto bien, no te preocupes!" mentí rápidamente. "Bueno, uhm… quizá agarre un resfriado… soy propenso a eso, ¿sabías? Ehe…"

"¿Y esa herida en tu mejilla?"

"¿Hm?"

Cuando Edgeworth lo menciono, me toque la mejilla y encontré una de ellas un tanto aturdida…

_(¿Cuándo me hice esto?)_

"Uhm… Ehehe… creo que esto debió pasar antes, en la oficina… tú sabes… Maya… Ehe…"

_(Aunque estoy seguro que no pudo golpearme…)_

"Pero esa herida parece más como si alguien te hubiera golpeado con las manos desnudas"

_(… ¿de verdad?)_

"Además, si ella te hubiera golpeado con el bate, tu probablemente no estarías aquí ahora mismo."

_(… cierto.)_

Genial, ahora había otro misterio que añadir a la piscina. ¿Quién me golpeo tan fuerte que mi mejilla se siente todavía aturdida y por qué? No saber nada de esto me está volviendo loco… y estoy seguro que no lo estaba ocultando bien.

Edgeworth me estaba mirando como si me quisiera presiona. Sabía que él sospechaba algo, solo lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón, él simplemente no quiso intentar hacerme decir la verdad por mi comportamiento. Y estaba muy aliviado de que no lo hiciera. He sido interrogado antes. Por Mia. Y falle en dar un testimonio solido. Pero claro, solo era un universitario, pero dudaba que lo pudiera hacer mejor ahora.

Además, no tenía tiempo de inventarme un 'testimonio' para Edgeworth ahora mismo. Mi mente estaba ocupada con algo mas ahora mismo… tratando de juntar todas las piezas que he encontrado.

Todo tenía más sentido ahora…

Aun así, eso no explicaba porque yo era un fiscal ahora… tenía que hacerlo que me dijera mas. Sin importar el costo.

Pensando en todo esto, empecé a mirar a Edgeworth con anticipación.

Y él me miro de regreso.

De repente no me sentí como para mirar y sentí que los nervios me estaban regresando en su lugar. Maldición.

"En cualquier caso…" Edgeworth dejo de apuñalarme con sus ojos. "¿… nos hemos alejado de nuestro verdadero tema, no te arece?"

_(Espera, ¿que…? ¡NO! ¡Sigue hablando de lo que sea que sea que estabas hablando! ¡Te lo suplico!)_

"Todas estas cosas son completamente insignificante para este caso…"

_(Ungh… ¿Alguna vez te he dicho, cuanto odio cuando dices eso? ¿Insignificante?)_

"Entonces, querías decirme algo. Hazlo ahora. Estoy esperando."

Él dijo 'esperando' de una manera que me hubiera puesto la carne de gallina si no la tuviera para este punto. De nuevo, tenía que encontrar algo que decir…

… Entonces, soy un fiscal. Aparentemente gane y conseguí que unos acusados fueran declarados culpables. Unos acusados que, de acuerdo con Edgeworth aquí, son completamente inocentes.

_(Muy bien, ¿qué me gustaría escuchar?… ah, creo que si lo sé…)_

"¡Edgeworth!"

"Felicidades, acabas de acortarle la vida a esta mesa otro dos años."

Manos abajo. Tengo que dejar de hacer eso.

"Esto no es un tribunal, Wright."

"Lo sé, lo sé…"

"Muy bien, ¿Qué era lo que ibas ha decir?"

"¿Estas completamente seguro que los acusado de este caso son completamente inocentes?"Pregunte. "Pues, déjame decirte esto: ¡Nuca fue mi intención conseguirle un veredicto así a alguien que no lo merece!"

"¿Entonces de verdad pensabas que eran culpables?"

Edgeworth alzo la ceja.

"¡B-bueno, si!"

"¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?"

"Porque… _(… Sí, eso suena bien.)_ ¡Confió en el juicio de los oficiales que trabajaron en este caso! Hicieron todo lo posible para descubrir que ese par era culpable, ¿No es así?"

"¿Quieres decir ese incompetente y quebrado inspector, el cual aparentemente obtiene menos y menos salario por cada mes y que no podría distinguir una regla de un cuchillo sui intentar cortarse el dedo con este?"

_(¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que sé de quién está hablando…?)_

"Perdona, pero no creo que la opinión de esa persona sobrepase la de tu novia en tus prioridades."

"¿Mi… qué?"

Hubiera deseado no haber dicho eso. Edgeworth me estaba mirando del rabillo del ojo, obviamente registrado mi reacción y tratando de descifrar su significado.

_(Si esto sigue así, él descubrirá que está mal 'conmigo' antes que yo…)_

"No hay dudas de porque termino contigo… Después de todo le quitaste dos miembros de su familia…"

_(¿Mi… novia…? ¿Dos de sus familiares…?)_

Fue allí cuando recordé algo… La foto, la que encontré en la mañana. La cual nos mostraba a mí y a…

"E-espera, ¿No hablaras de… Iris?"

Sentí las ganas de golpearme a mí mismo después de que escuche mi voz decir su nombre. Edgeworth asentó con la cabeza:

"Iris Fey, desde luego. ¿O tienes una novia que nadie más conoce?"

"¡C-claro que no!"

_(De hecho, no tengo ninguna… Iris… ¡Lo nuestro termino hace años, maldita sea! ¿Pero como… espera… espera. ¿Iris… Fey?)_

De repente… algo se encendió en mi cabeza.

Iris era 'Iris Fey'.

Todo era diferente ahora. No podía depender en la historia de todos para estar "correcto". Y que Iris sea "Iris Fey"… puede que signifique que Morgan nunca se divorcio del padre de las gemelas. Lo que significa que crecieron como primas junto con…

Le quite dos miembros de su familia… y el comportamiento de Maya hacia mi… Edgeworth dijo que ella estará pensando en la canción que escribió para su hermana en este momento…

_(¡…!)_

Sentí un bulto en mi garganta tratando de sofocarme. Esa conclusión… no podía ser correcta. ¡Nunca he hecho eso! Nunca eh…

¿Por qué todo se empieza a ver borroso…?

Incluso la voz de Edgeworth empezaba a sonar poco clara…

"Entonces… le fuiste leal a tu Iris. Y mantienes respeto por Mia Fey. Entonces te pregunto otra vez, Wright… ¿Por qué le destruiste su familia e hiciste que declararan a Mia Fey culpable de intento de asesinato?"

He estado gran parte de la conversación asumiendo algo de forma errónea.

Mia Fey no estaba muerta. No aquí.

Pero ella estaba en la cárcel. Puede que de por vida. ¿Por… mi culpa?

La última cosa que note fue como mis piernas fracasaron en sujetar mi peso… mi cuerpo golpeo el suelo.

* * *

N.D.T

NekoNata: Me alegro que te guste lo que hago. Este fic es en verdad un maravilla y tenia que traducirlo si o si.

Y no te preocupes que esto no es difícil en lo absoluto. Lo más difícil de hacer esto es tener una buena posición para estar sentado por mucho tiempo.

Y por ultimo, si, si voy a traducir cada capitulo de este fic... puede que me tome años (no bromeo) pero bueno, no es como si algo me estuviera presionando.

Bueno, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.


End file.
